1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to movable or removable closures and more specifically to a closure seal, such as a striker gasket or weatherstrip that interengages sections on closures or on closure and portal frame, or that encloses or is carried by a closure edge surface, or wherein a U-shaped member or portion mounts the seal. Specifically, the invention relates to a hermetic seal for the hinge-edge side of a door.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
The exterior door in commercial construction carries a weather seal in order to prevent or limit the infiltration of outside air. This seal may take any of several popular forms. Often, the floor edge of a door will carry a labyrinth seal that engages the doorsill. In addition, the floor edge may carry a felt tongue or lip that brushes the floor to better seal the threshold. All remaining edges of the door employ seals that are active only when the door is closed. These edge seals may be formed of spring metal, plastic ribs, foam or felt strips, brushes, or other devices that compress against the door frame or jamb when the door is closed.
While these seals may be effective when properly in place, it is seldom evident whether they continue to work properly. Since these seals' operation is limited to times when a door is closed, one must inspect the door quite closely to determine whether the fit is proper and whether the seals have remained intact. Indeed, many doors become slightly warped and thereafter fail to fully close against a previously installed seal. Also, over time many types of seal lose their integrity due to physical damage, shrinkage, or loss of flexibility. Because the failure of door seals may not be readily evident, these problems can lead to long term air infiltration and unnecessary heating and cooling costs. Thus, it would be desirable to have weather seals that can be known to be in good operation by even casual inspection. Further, it remains desirable to improve the efficiency of weather seals. Also, it would be beneficial to have weather seals that operate over an extended range of door positions, including when a door is partially or fully open.
Various patent art shows guards that are applied at the hinge-edge of a door. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,040,142 to Ippolito relates to a bellows that covers the hinge opening of a door for safety purposes.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,694,234 to Roby et al discloses a finger guard that covers the hinge edge of a swinging door to prevent pinching a finger in the hinge crack.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,444,398 to Shepherd discloses a hinge guard that was intended to keep fingers out of the door crack of vintage automobiles.
Swiss Pat. No. 133,401 discloses a metal filler device that fits inside the hinge gap of a door to strengthen the frame and create a close fit.
These patented devices, in carrying out their purposes of safety and close fit, may provide a peripheral reduction against drafts at the hinge-edge of a door. However, they are of limited efficiency, since they provide only simple blocks against air passage. A good weather seal should provide additional protection against air convection, which can lead to considerable heat loss when acting through a thin-walled seal. In addition, a seal should in a protected area, such as entirely within the hinge gap.
To achieve the foregoing and other objects and in accordance with the purpose of the present invention, as embodied and broadly described herein, the hermetic weather seal and method of application of this invention may comprise the following.